Taken Away From Reality
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Seven friends are taken away from their world. They are brought into a world they thought existed in books alone. They are forgotten in their world, but will come to love the new world. *In complete*
1. The football game

Disclaimer note: I do not own any Harry Potter characters J.K. Rowling does. I also do not own this idea( read the author's note to understand what idea)

(Author's note: This story is an idea that my friend Fateless Wanderer had, but she used it for the Tamora Pierce series. Nicole gave me permission to use her idea. The story starts out at my school's homecoming football game then it to switches over Hogwarts. Most of the characters will not be from the books. For example, I'm going to be in there as Kara. Fateless Wanderer is going to be herself as Nicole.

My other friends that are going to be in it are: InsideMyWorld is going to be herself as Juli-Ann, Tari Seregon is going to be herself as Katie, Ami-ImaTomLOVER is going to be herself as Michelle, redsbury is going to be herself as Elizabeth, and my friend Hayley is going to be herself (she doesn't have a fanfiction name). We will be related to most of the characters though. Hermione Granger's going to play herself. You'll see what I mean once you read the chapter. I repeat this idea belongs to my friend Nicole. If you want to check out her story, go to Fateless Wanderer and the story is called "It Should Have Happened Later". Oh yeah, one more thing--since I'm playing myself, I am going to be doing what I would normally do at a foot ball game, which is parking detail for ROTC. That's where we park the cars, and then we get into the game for free.)

"I can't believe that it's homecoming already," said Michelle.

"When are Kara and Juli-Ann going to be done with parking detail?" Katie asked.

"They said they'd be done around 7:30. They want us to meet them where all of the ROTC people hang out. I know where that is," Michelle said. Hayley stood there, listening to the two girls talk.

"Hey, there's Elizabeth," Hayley said, as she waved to a tall girl with curly brown hair.

"Hey guys, Nicole said she's going to be a tad bit late," Elizabeth said, referring to their friend who had graduated the year before. Elizabeth and Kara had not seen her for a while, so she had agreed to meet them at the game.

"Where's your sister?" Elizabeth asked Michelle. Juli-Ann and Michelle were twin sisters, but completely different. Michelle was in a class called Criminal Law and Justice. She's interested in being a lawyer. Juli-Ann is in Rotc and is interested in the military.

"Parking detail with Kara," Michelle said.

"It sure is crowded here tonight," Hayley told her friends, who nodded in agreement.

The four girls stood waiting by the fence for their college friend. Hayley, Kara and Elizabeth were all seniors, Michelle and Juli-Ann were sophomores and Katie a freshman. Nicole graduated last year and is a freshman in college.

"I've never been to a high school homecoming game before," Katie said.

"It's no big deal since we don't have a dance and all, which really sucks. In Vegas we had dances all the time. Now we just have prom," Hayley, a Las Vegas-girl at heart informed them.

Suddenly, someone poked Elizabeth, causing her to scream and turn around. Nicole stood there, laughing at her.

"Nicole, you scared me! How are you?" Elizabeth said, as she hugged her friend.

"I'm fine. Where are Kara and Juli-Ann?" Nicole asked.

"They're still doing parking detail. They're going to meet us in our usual spot," Hayley informed her friend.

"Then let's go there," Nicole suggested. They all turned to go, except Hayley. She stood looking at something in the grass. Hayley picked up the shiny object. She couldn't make out what it was because it was covered with mud. Hayley used her sweatshirt to wipe off the mud, revealing the object to be a necklace. The next thing the other girls knew, Hayley had disappeared, leaving the gold object behind in the grass.

"Where did Hayley go?" Nicole asked, turning around.

"She was just here a moment ago," Michelle stated.

"What's that on the ground?" Katie and Elizabeth asked at the same time.

Nicole went over to the fence, where they last saw their friend.

"Hey guys, come here."

The three girls went towards the fence. Nicole looked at the object in the grass.

"I don't think you should touch it," Elizabeth warned in a worried voice.

"Would you relax? It's just a necklace," Nicole said, as she picked it up.

Within seconds, the girl had disappeared.

"Where in the hell did Nicole go?" Katie asked in a this-can't-be-a-good-thing tone of voice.

"I told you we shouldn't have touched the necklace," Elizabeth said.

"I want to know where they went," Michelle said, and without thinking, the three remaining friends picked up the necklace at the same time. They disappeared, leaving the necklace behind.

Kara and Juli-Ann were done with their parking duties and waiting for their friends in their usual spot. They were ten minutes late and the game was already near the end of the first quarter.

"Where are they?" Juli-Ann asked her senior friend.

"I don't know. My sister's never late. Let's go and try to find them in the crowd down below," Kara suggested. The short brown-haired, brown-eyed girl was tired of waiting. Juli-Ann nodded. "Where did they say they were meeting Elizabeth and Nicole?"

"Near the side entrance fence," Juli-Ann said.

"Then let's go there; they could still be waiting for Nicole. I'm going to try to call Elizabeth's cell phone," Kara said, as they made their way through the crowd. Kara called her friend's cell, but it was turned off.

"That's odd. They're not there." They had reached the meeting place. "I saw Elizabeth pull in because I parked her today," Juli-Ann said, then paused. "Did you get through to her cell phone?"

"No," was the reply. Kara was busy looking at something that lay in the grass a few inches from where they were standing.

"What are you looking at?" Juli-Ann asked.

"That shiny object in the grass over there, I wonder what it is," Kara said pointing towards the object. At the same time, the two girls walked over to the object, reached for the necklace and picked it up. Suddenly, they disappeared with the necklace still in their hands.

Hayley awoke minutes later to find Elizabeth, Michelle, Nicole and Katie laying next to her. They all sat up and looked around.

"What are y'all doing here?" Hayley asked her friends.

"I think the appropriate question is 'Where is here?'" Nicole said standing up.

Hayley looked around. The walls of wherever they were, were lined with torches.

"It looks like we're in a hallway of some sort," Katie said. She moved towards the walls.

"There's something funny about these walls. They look like they're a part of a dungeon or something," Hayley said.

"Let's find out where we are," Michelle suggested.

Elizabeth stood there for a moment thinking hard. The torches on the walls told her that they were definitely in a hallway, because the walls curved out of sight into the darkness.

"Come on, Elizabeth," Nicole said.

"There's something funny about this place. I feel like I've been here before, but I can't remember," Elizabeth said.

"Can we please get going? It's creepy here and I would like to know where in the hell we are," Katie said with a scared tone in her voice.

The five girls wandered down the hallway until they came to a door protected by a gargoyle.

"Oh my God, this can't be happening," Elizabeth said, as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" Her friends asked at the same time.

"Don't you recognize the gargoyle?" Elizabeth asked pointing to it.

"No, I've never seen it bef-" Katie started to say. Just then, they heard a noise behind them. All of the girls turned around and looked at a woman standing before them.

"I see that all of you have finally arrived," the woman said. She was a mysterious character. The woman's hood was so long that it covered her face. "Please follow me into my office."

"We shouldn't go," Elizabeth whispered, but only Hayley heard her.

The girls waited a moment. The woman whispered a password and the gargoyle leapt aside.

"Follow me," she commanded. The girls did as they were told.

The woman led them into a strange, circular office decorated with moving pictures.

"I know where we are now!" Katie shouted.

"Please be quiet, Miss Thomas," the stranger said, as she took off her cloak.

"That's not my last name, it's-" Katie began. Then Nicole poked her in the stomach to stop her from speaking. She pointed to the lady and Katie looked at her.

The woman had curly brown hair and stood facing the girls. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"I told you I knew where we were," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell us where we are. Wait…did you just call Katie 'Miss Thomas'?" Nicole asked.

"Yes. Where are the other girls that I summoned?"

"What other girls?" Michelle asked.

"There should be two more girls," the woman said.

"There wasn't anyone else with us," said Nicole.

"Hush child, I hear some voices outside the door," the stranger said.

"How can she hear voices when they're down the hall?" Katie spoke in a soft whisper to Michelle.

"Wait here." The woman left the girls standing in the room.

Momentarily, Kara and Juli-Ann appeared in the room with the woman behind them.

"There you are! We've been looking for you," Kara said, scolding her friends.

"Where have you been?" Juli-Ann asked.

"What she means is, what are we doing here and where is here?" Kara asked Nicole.

"I don't know. The woman was about to explain it to us when she realized that you were missing," Nicole said.

"Excuse me, but if you are quite finished with your discussion, I will explain why I have summoned you to Hogwarts," the woman said.

"HOGWARTS?" six of the seven shouted.

"I thought that was where we were," Elizabeth said in an I-told-you-so tone.

"Please be quiet, Miss Longbottom."

"Can you please explain to us why we are here and why we have different last names?" Katie said impatiently.

"One of you recognized me as soon as I took the cloak off. That was Miss Longbottom." The woman paused for a brief moment. "I am Hermione Granger, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she said proudly.

"No way!" Nicole exclaimed, shocked. She didn't mean to say that out loud. She felt her cheeks go red.

"Miss Malfoy, let me explain everything."

Nicole shut her mouth and waited.

"I have chosen the seven of you to come to Hogwarts for a reason. The Dark Lord was defeated by my friends a long time ago," she began, but was interrupted by Juli-Ann.

"We know that. We read it in the seventh book," Juli-Ann said.

"Miss Wood, please do not interrupt," the headmistress commanded.

Michelle looked at her sister with a don't-interrupt-again look on her face.

"You are the chosen ones that the fortune teller told me about. You are the only ones that can save our world from the Dark Lord's nephew." Professor Granger paused, taking a sip from a goblet on her desk.

"The Dark Lord's nephew, I didn't know he had a nephew," Nicole stated.

"In this world, you are the descendents of my friends. Our world is in grave danger. We need your powers and your help. That is why I have taken you from reality and brought you to Hogwarts." The headmistress paused again.

"What powers? Why are we here? I'm so confused," Kara said, the others nodding in agreement.

"I cannot explain to you now why our world is in grave danger. That will come in due time. Your mission is to help protect the school from the Dark Lord's nephew. You will stay in the houses that I have selected for you. Miss Malfoy and Miss Parkington will go into Slytherin." She pointed to Nicole and Michelle.

"I'm related to Pansy Parkington, but what about my twin?" Michelle asked.

"You're her granddaughter. She's going to go into another house and that house is Gryffindor. She's going there along with Miss Weasley," The headmistress said, pointing to Kara.

"I guess that makes me Miss Weasley," Kara said.

"Miss Longbottom and Miss Thomas will go into Gryffindor as well," Ms. Granger said.

"What about me Professor Granger?" Hayley asked.

"You are Miss Potter from now on. Not to mention, my granddaughter," Professor Granger stated.

Hayley stood in shock as she soaked the new information in.

"I can't be your granddaughter. I can't be related to Harry Potter," Hayley stated still in shock.

"Of course you can. Your mother was my daughter who makes you my granddaughter," Professor Granger said.

"How come your last name has not changed?" Katie asked.

"We didn't want that many people know that we are married. It was going to be a secret, but the dark lord found it out from us. That is another story for another time," Professor Granger informed the girls.

"I still don't understand what powers we have and exactly why we have been brought here," Kara told their new Professor.

"You will begin to see what your powers are with in the next few months. As for now, I think that you should join the others in your common rooms. You would have not appeared on the train that arrived today. If anyone asks how you got here, just tell them you arrived late. I would also like to let you know that not all of you are in the same year. Miss Weasley, Miss Malfoy, Miss Potter, and Miss Longbottom are all fourth years. As for Miss Parkington, Miss Thomas, and Miss Wood are all third years," Professor Granger stated.

"But, but I'm a senior!" Kara, Hayley and Elizabeth protested.

"And I'm in College if you don't mind!" Nicole added, with an air of superiority.

"Forget your life back in the real world. You belong in our world now. The real world will go on not knowing you disappeared. For now we need your help," Professor Granger paused for a moment, and then took another drink out of her goblet.

"Here are some robes, books, and wands that will fit you as soon as you first use them," Professor Granger said then waved her wand. With in moments, piles of robes, books and seven wands appeared.

"Please change into your robes and gather your books and wands. I will come in with a few minutes to give you your common room passwords," Professor Granger said as she left the office.

"What in the hell is going on?" Kara asked her friends.

"You still don't understand?" Katie asked.

"You know I get confused very easily. I still can't believe that I'm related to Ronald Weasley," Kara said defending herself.

"Ha, I still don't know how I could be related to that woman. I don't even look like her," Hayley said grabbing a wand and testing it.

"Well, I can see how you would look like Harry Potter," Michelle joked.

"I just have dark hair and green eyes. Oh, I see your point," Hayley said.

The girls gathered their things and their Muggle clothes and then informed Professor Granger that they were ready.

"I want all of you to be careful. We will have a meeting once a week to know how things are doing. One more thing, Miss Potter, your grandfather is going to stop by to visit us. He will be interested in meeting his granddaughter," Professor Granger informed Hayley.

"Wait, I get to meet Harry Potter? You mean The Harry Potter?" Hayley said in disbelief.

"Yes he's your grandfather too, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me your grandmother around other students. You can call me grandmother around your friends, but no one else," Professor Granger instructed her new granddaughter.

"Yes Professor Granger," Hayley said.

"Here are your class schedules and the passwords to your common rooms. Please be careful girls and warn me if you see anything that is out of place. Your trunks and clothes will be in your common rooms when you arrive. Also your owls and some of our money," Professor Granger informed them and with another wave of her wand, their things disappeared from their hands. Professor Granger pointed to the door which told the girls they needed to leave.

"I can't believe this is happening," Kara told the six other girls.

"Are you going to be mean to us Nicole and Michelle?" Katie asked worried.

"Of course not, why on earth would you think that?" Nicole asked.

"Just because you are in Slytherin," Katie said.

"Well I guess we better find our common rooms and get going," Kara suggested. The two Slytherins headed a different way. The Gryffindors looked one last time at the gargoyle and went the other direction.

(Author's Note: I hope you liked the story so far. I will update. I am going to explain more but not right now. I think I explained a lot in this chapter. The others won't be that long. There are certain people I'd like to thank. Mainly to my characters, I want to thank them for allowing me to put them in my story. I also want to thank my two Beta-readers. They are FatelessWanderer and Redsbury. I'd like to thank FatelessWanderer for letting me use her idea. Please let me know what you think by reviewing.)


	2. Strange Things

_Chapter 2_

_Strange Things_

Disclaimer note: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters or Hogwarts. So don't sue. Nor do I own the name Ophelia I got it from one of Shakespeare's stories.

Author's note: _'something'_ is the cat or any animal for that matter talking.

If there's just 'something' with out an underline or italics that means it's someone's thoughts.

_**Kara's pov**_

Kara awoke the next morning to the sound of someone singing. She sat up in her four post bed and looked around. Hayley and Elizabeth and their new mate Kiera Halloran were sound asleep. "Who keeps singing?" Kara asked herself. Kara got up thinking that some fresh air would get the voices out of her head. She headed towards the bathroom and opened the window. Kara was wrong. As soon as she opened the window she heard more singing. Kara looked around and saw a bird sitting on the window sill. "Shoo!" Kara called to the bird. The bird turned towards her and said "I was just minding my own business." Kara thought she had gone mad. She thought she heard a bird talk. Thinking that she was crazy, Kara shut the window. 'Well fresh air didn't help.' Kara thought. 'I heard more voices. I thought the bird had talked to me.'

_'The bird did talk to you. I heard it.'_ Someone said.

Kara turned around and saw a cat sitting in the door way. She looked down and saw the creature move. The cat moved towards the edge of the door. She began to scratch her back on the door. "I've gone mad. I thought I heard the cat talk." Kara thought to herself again.

_'You have not gone mad I can promise you that much.'_ The voice said again.

'What am I doing? I thought I heard the cat talk. That's insane, I can't talk to animals. Its official I've gone mad.'

_'You have not gone mad.'_ The voice said again. Kara backed away from the cat thinking it was filled with a demon or something to that sort.

'That's it. I am hearing things. For a second I thought I heard the cat talk.' Kara thought to herself.

_'Of course I can talk, and you can understand me.'_ The cat said.

Kara backed towards the window facing the cat.

_'Careful dear, if you go any farther you'll fall out the window. I don't intend to wake someone up and tell them what happened. I don't like bothering people when they are sleeping_.'

'How in the heck could I hear a cat talk? That's not possible.'

_'Anything's possible in the magical world._' The cat replied.

Deciding to give in, Kara sat down on the floor against the wall.

_'Now that you have agreed with me, could you please get me some food? I'm rather hungry._' The cat asked.

'Who do you belong to?' Kara asked the cat.

_'You of course, now could you please get me some food?'_ The cat asked hungrily.

"Have you been here all along?" Kara asked the cat out loud.

_'Yes, I have been hiding under your bed, inspecting the new owner and her friends. You have very weird clothing I might add.'_

"They're normal to me. I don't know whe-" Kara started to say, but was

interrupted by a noise. Kara looked up and saw Hayley standing in the door way looking confused.

"Who are you talking to?" Hayley asked her friend.

"The cat apparently she's mine," Kara informed Hayley.

_'She'll think you've gone mad.'_ The cat told her owner.

"Quiet you," Kara said out loud.

"I didn't say anything," Hayley told her friend the truth.

"No, not you, the cat made a snide remark," Kara informed her friend.

"You're really starting to scare me you can't be talking to the cat," Hayley said.

_'I have a name you know.'_ The cat protested.

"Well then what is it?" Kara asked the creature.

"What is what?" Hayley asked looking scared and confused.

"The cat says she has a name and she'd like me to tell you it," Kara said

'What is your name?' Kara asked the cat quietly.

_'It's Ophelia, and if you don't mind, I'd like some food please. There's some food in the cabinet under the sink. Could you please get me some? I've been waiting for ten minutes now._' Ophelia said.

"The cat's name is Ophelia, and she wants me to get her food," Kara informed Hayley.

"You're crazy you know that right?" Hayley said in a teasing voice.

"Yeah I know, but I've got to feed Ophelia," Kara said as she began getting the food out for her new cat.

"Who's Ophelia?" Elizabeth asked, just waking up herself.

"My new cat," Kara said pointing to the white creature.

"She's beautiful!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

_'Tell her I said thank you very much. I think so too.'_ Ophelia said.

"She says thank you for calling her beautiful," Kara told Elizabeth.

"Wait, she says?" Elizabeth asked then threw a curious glance at Hayley.

"For some reason, Kara thinks she can talk to animals," Hayley explained.

"It's true, I can talk to animals," Kara said as she put the food down for her new cat.

_'About time,'_ Ophelia grumbled and began eating.

"We should wake Kiera up. It's getting late we need to get going," Elizabeth suggested.

"No need, I'm up. I've been up and I heard everything you guys were talking about," Kiera told her new friends.

"Well then, let's get dressed," Hayley said.

_'And you can leave me alone while I am eating too'_ Ophelia muttered. Hayley had been playing with the cat's tale.

"Hayles, stop, the cat doesn't like that when people do that to her," Kara informed her.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know," Hayley said embarrassed.

_'That's quite alright'_ Ophelia muttered again.

"She forgives you," Kara said looking at the cat.

(Insert page break here)

_**Nicole's Pov**_

Nicole awoke not remembering where she was. She looked around and saw green everywhere. Then Nicole remembered she was in Hogwarts. She couldn't believe it Hogwarts of all places. She'd never thought she'd go there. Her room mates were still asleep. Two of them were really mean to her. The other one was a little bit nicer which was strange considering she was in Slytherin. Her name was Neala Lawler. She befriended Nicole the moment Nicole came into their room. The other two were mean and didn't like new people.

Nicole wanted to get her clothes so she could go to the bathroom and change but she was too tired to get up. With out a warning, the clothes that she had picked out the day before appeared on her bed. Nicole sat up looking confused. 'How in the hell did they get here? I put them on the chair last night' She asked herself. Nicole tried to summon something again to prove she was not going mad. She thought of her wand that was on the near by table. It appeared right next to the clothes. 'What in the hell?' Nicole thought again. Nicole went into the bathroom and changed her clothes. She decided that she'd wait for Michelle in the common room, and then they could go get breakfast together and meet up with the others.

_(Author's note: Sorry your part was short Nicole at least you got your powers!)_

(Insert page break here)

_**Michelle's Pov**_

Michelle saw Nicole waiting for her as soon as she came down the stairs. She also noticed a boy looking at Nicole.

"Good morning Nicole," Michelle said.

"Hey, I've gone mental," Nicole stated.

"What do you mean?" Michelle asked.

"This morning I was too lazy to get out of bed. I wanted to get changed in the bathroom so I didn't wake the others up. They're not exactly nice people except for one of them. When I thought about my clothes that were picked out, they appeared right next to me. Then just to make sure I wasn't seeing things, I thought of my wand. It appeared next to them," Nicole informed her friend.

"That's strange, did you know that there's a boy behind you looking at you? He's been that way for the past five minutes," Michelle stated.

"No I didn't know that," Nicole said turning around. The boy noticed that they were looking at him. He bolted for the door way and was out of sight.

"Let's follow him," Nicole suggested.

They chased after the boy. Finally, the two girls were able to catch up to him. Nicole grabbed him by the arm and turned him around.

"Why were you staring at me this morning?" She asked.

"I recognized that you two were new and I thought I could help you. I know who is mean around here and who to avoid," The boy suggested.

"Why would you want to help us out?" Michelle asked him.

"I'm not like the other Slytherins," He replied.

"What's your name?" Nicole inquired.

"Devlin Crenshaw and you?"

"Nicole Malfoy and this is Michelle Parkingson," Nicole said.

"Wait, did you say Malfoy? Are you related to Draco Malfoy?" Devlin asked.

"Yes, he's my grandfather, why?" Nicole asked him.

"I've heard so many stories about him. How he turned against the Dark Lord then he killed the Dark Lord and his Father," Devlin said. By now they were walking towards the great hall.

Devlin stopped for a moment thinking hard. He turned to Michelle and looked past her. People were heading their way.

(Insert page break here)

_**Juli-Ann's Pov**_

Juli-Ann awoke and sat up. She was excited because she was in Hogwarts. Not to mention, she was related to Oliver Wood, the famous Quiddich player. She looked over towards Katie's bed to see if she was awake yet. 'Good she is.' Juli-Ann thought.

"Morning Katie," Juli-Ann greeted.

"Too early," Was all that Katie said.

"I know, but we have to get up. We start our new classes today. Not to mention, we start a new life," Juli-Ann said.

Juli-Ann thought for a moment to herself. 'In the old world, I was related to Michelle by being her twin. I wonder if I'm still her twin.'

"Hey Katie, do you think that Michelle and I are still twins?" Juli-Ann questioned.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"Well in the real world, we are twins. But in this world, we are in separate houses," Juli-Ann explained.

"Well just because you're in separate houses doesn't mean that you're not twins. Remember Padma and Parvati in the series?" Katie pointed out.

"Oh yeah, good point," Juli-Ann realized that Katie was right. She hoped that she and Michelle were still sisters.

"Well we might as well meet the others downstairs. I told them that we would meet them in the common room, that way we can all walk down there together," Juli-Ann told Katie.

(Insert Page Break)

_**Hayley's Pov**_

Hayley turned around just in time to see Katie and Juli-Ann coming down the stairs. She greeted them, and then the five of them headed out the portrait hall.

"Anything new guys?" Juli-Ann asked Hayley.

"Kara's gone insane," Hayley said.

"What do you mean?" Juli-Ann and Katie asked at the same time.

"She thinks she can talk to animals," Hayley responded.

"What that's insane," Katie stated.

"But it's true. I have a cat named Ophelia and she's white," Kara said.

"I didn't know you had a cat," Juli-Ann said.

"Well in this world I do, and I can talk to her," Kara said defending herself once again.

The girls continued to walk down towards the first floor. They saw Nicole and Michelle talking to some boy they didn't know. Nicole turned around and saw her friends coming towards her.

"Thank goodness!" Hayley said and gave her a big hug.

"Hey guys, what happened?" Nicole said returning Hayley's hug.

"Kara's gone insane," Hayley stated again.

"I can talk to animals and they think that's weird," Kara told Nicole.

"You can what?"

"Talk to animals. I have a cat named Ophelia and I can talk to her,"

"You're not the only one who's gone mental," Michelle said joining in the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"Apparently, Nicole can get things with her mind. She was sitting on her bed looking at her clothes, and then the next thing she knew, they were right next to her. She thought about her wand which was laying on a near by table and it appeared next to her too," Michelle said. The boy looked at her confused.

"Who's he?" Kara asked noticing he was there.

"This is Devlin Crenshaw, and he's helping us out," Nicole introduced Devlin.

"Hi, Nice to meet you," The others said. The five girls introduced them to Devlin.

The eight of them decided to go into the great hall to eat. The Slytherins said good bye to their friends and went their separate ways. The new Gryffindors went to their table, sat down, and began to eat their breakfast. Hayley couldn't wait until the day began. She wanted to know what it would be like to be a Hogwarts student. Hayley had no idea what the day had in store for her and her friends.

(Insert page break here)

(_Author's note: I hope you guys liked the second chapter. I need help with some special powers. So far I have the ability to talk to animals, and Telekinesis which is Nicole's power. Devlin Crenshaw is my friend Andrew. We used his last name, and came up with another one. He's going to play a part in the story. As you can see, he's not like most Slytherins. __Neala__ Lawler is a made up character, not to mention she's my idea. I liked the name and thought she'd go right in Slytherin. So I put her as one of the other people who would help Nicole and Michelle out. I will update as soon as I find time. I will also try to update during my classes at school. Sorry for spelling Pansy's last name wrong in the first chapter. I will have more of a story started in the next chapter. Please don't forget to review. One more thing, Katie and Elizabeth, your point of views will be the first ones that I add in the third chapter. Sorry that you didn't say much. Thanks to Elizabeth for helping me come up with the two new girl's names that I introduced.)_


	3. First Day at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer note**: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Author's note**: Have fun reading and sorry for the long update. A better Author's note is at the bottom with apologies included.

**

* * *

Elizabeth**

Elizabeth left the Great Hall with her friends. Together they headed towards the hut of Hagrid, who had been tragically killed in the battle against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"What's our first class?" She asked.

"Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherins," Kara answered.

"Then that means that Nicole is in our class,"

"Yeah, that's right," Hayley said, and then stopped for a moment. She thought she heard her name called. Turning, she saw Nicole standing before her.

"Why don't we all walk down together?" Nicole suggested. Her friends Neala Lawler and Devlin Crenshaw were standing with her.

"Who's our teacher?" Elizabeth asked Devlin.

"I don't know, because our teacher retired last year," Devlin replied

"I guess we'll just have to wait to find out,"

The six students walked in silence towards the hut. Elizabeth looked around; the hut looked exactly like what she thought it would. She waited with bated breath to see what her first class had in store for that day. Their new teacher arrived shortly after. She was a plump woman with short blonde hair.

"Doesn't she look exactly like a teacher from our old school?" Kara whispered. The others turned around and nodded in agreement.

"She looks like the swimming coach," Hayley said, she was a former swimmer and missed the sport.

"Swimming coach?" Devlin asked.

"Yeah our old school had a swimming pool. I was on the swim team and Kara was in Life Guard Training," Hayley explained to Devlin.

"What's Life Guard Training?" Devlin asked again.

"It's a class where we learned how to save people's lives," Kara answered.

"Good morning class, I am professor Donoghue and I will be your Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Welcome, fourth years, to my class. I plan to have an interesting year in store for us. Today we will be learning about Billywigs. Billywigs are native to Australia. The sting of a Billywig causes giddiness and levitation. So be careful with the stinger," She pointed to the tail. She had a blue looking bug with a long pointed tail sitting on a table that was in front of her.

"There is a good thing about the Billywig. If you have a dried Billywig it would help you if you needed it in a potion's ingredient. I want you to split up into groups of three or four. I want two parchments on Billywigs due at the end of the class. Pages twenty through twenty-five should help you out. Your homework is to draw a picture of the creature. Off you go," Professor Martin concluded.

Nicole looked at her fellow Slytherins, and then at her friends.

"Who wants to join our group?" She asked.

"I will," Kara said as she gathered up her things. Nicole, Neala, Kara and Devlin headed to one of the tables that had not been claimed yet.

Elizabeth looked around; it was just her and Hayley. They needed another person in the group. She saw a boy working alone at a table near by.

"Come on Hayley, let's join him," Elizabeth said. The two girls headed towards the boy.

"May we join you?" Elizabeth asked. The boy had dark hair and dark brown eyes. He looked up at Elizabeth.

"Sure, I could use more people anyways. I'm Walter," Walter introduced himself.

"I'm Elizabeth, and that's Hayley," Elizabeth said.

"Nice to meet you," Hayley said.

**

* * *

Katie**

Katie, Michelle, and Juli-Ann headed out of the Great Hall. They saw their friends head out the entrance and onto the school grounds.

"Where's the potion's class room?" Katie asked.

"The Potions class room is in the dungeons." Juli-Ann answered.

"Oh yeah I forgot," Katie said slightly embarrassed.

Katie remembered that the potions class was near the Slytherin House. The three girls headed towards their class room. 'Hmm it was Harry's least favorite class; I wonder how bad it really is. Then again it's a new teacher so it couldn't be that bad,' Katie thought.

"Katie, we're here," Juli-Ann interrupted Katie's thoughts.

"Where's the teacher?" Katie looked around and realized that the teacher was not in the room yet.

"I don't know," Michelle answered.

"She's always late," A boy about fourteen with blond hair interrupted.

"She is?" Katie questioned.

"Yeah, I'm Cavan and this is my friend Dimitri," Cavan introduced himself and his friend.

"We're both in Slytherin," Cavan said.

"I'm Katie, and that's Michelle and Juli-Ann. Juli-Ann and I are in Gryffindor and Michelle is in Slytherin.

A sudden hush filled the room. Their professor had appeared which made everyone stop talking.

"Welcome third years to Potions. I am Professor Prendergast," The professor went into a long and boring speech about safety. Katie couldn't pay attention. She ignored the rest of the speech. 'I wonder how everyone's doing back home. I really miss mom and dad and baby Kevin. I won't get to see him grow up. I was having a good life back home. Professor Granger mentioned something like our old world will be going on with out us. How is that possible?' Katie's thoughts were interrupted by someone poking her in her side.

"Katie? Hello earth to Katie!" Juli-Ann tried to get Katie's attention.

She realized the whole class was staring at her. Her professor didn't look too happy.

"What?"

"It's Time to get working on our very first potion," Juli-Ann informed her.

"Five points from Gryffindor because Miss. what's your last name?" Professor Prendergast asked.

"It's Miss. Thomas and I am sorry for dozing off," Katie was slightly embarrassed.

**

* * *

Nicole**

Nicole said goodbye to her friends as the bell sounded. They were heading to History as Magic while Nicole was on her way to Defense against the Dark Arts.

"That was an interesting class," Nicole said as they left the school grounds. 'Oh crap, I'm starting to sound like Hermione was in the books.' She thought.

"Yeah it was," Devlin agreed.

"Hey Nicole how come you didn't go to Hogwarts last year?" Neala asked.

Nicole thought for a moment. She didn't know if she should have her secret kept or if she should tell her new friends. 'What am I to say? Professor Granger said not to tell anyone where we came from.' Nicole's private thoughts were interrupted by another voice. **_'Tell them that your parents wanted you to go to a different school'_**Nicole didn't know what to do. Someone was talking to her in her mind. 'Who is talking to me?' She asked. **_'It's Michelle. I don't know how I am able to talk to you but I am. It's really weird though isn't it?'_** Michelle's thoughts stated. 'Yeah it's confusing as well. Alright I'll tell them what you suggested. I have to get going now.' Nicole told Michelle. **_'Alright if you need me, just let me know. You can contact me by talking like we are talking now.'_**

"My parents wanted me to go to another school," Nicole told her friends. They reached the classroom and found a table. Nicole sat with her new friends.

"Who's the teacher?" Nicole asked.

"Draco Malfoy," Devlin and Neala replied.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Devlin said.

At that moment Draco Malfoy entered the class room. Nicole stared at him. He looked exactly how she'd picture him. She couldn't believe that he was her grandfather. Draco stood facing them. Nicole remembered that in the books, Draco had betrayed his father and the Dark Lord. Draco ended up killing his father and helped Harry kill Voldemort. Draco surprised every one of them when he switched sides in the book series. She thought he was going to be against Harry because he was always mean to Harry. He had a sudden change of heart. Draco realized that his father was a horrible person and must be stopped. That's why he killed his father.

**

* * *

Michelle**

Michelle left potions with her friends and headed towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"Something strange happened to me during Potions. I talked to Nicole with our thoughts. She was asked why she didn't go to Hogwarts last year and didn't know what to do. So I helped her out," Michelle informed Katie and Juli-Ann. Juli-Ann stopped walking and looked at Michelle.

"What? You've got a strange look on your face like you think I'm a weirdo or something," Michelle said.

"Are you crazy? You really talked to Nicole during Potions?" Juli-Ann couldn't believe her.

"You're lying!" Katie said, and stopped walking as well.

"You're really insane," Juli-Ann said.

"No, I'm not lying honest. I am not insane either. Ask Nicole at lunch if you don't believe me. I talked to her through our minds," Michelle said then started walking again. Juli-Ann and Katie started walking again as well.

"I still don't think that's possible," Juli-Ann said.

They entered the Great Hall. Michelle said goodbye to Juli-Ann and Katie. She saw Nicole sitting in front of some boys she didn't know. She saw an empty seat next to her friend and sat down.

"Hi, how was class?" Nicole greeted her.

"A lot different than the ones at Providence," Michelle slipped that they were not from around there. Luckily the boys that were in front of Nicole didn't hear her say Providence.

"Shhh, they don't know where we came from remember?" Nicole reminded her.

"Who are they?" Michelle said tilting her head towards the boys.

"That's Dimitri and you know Devlin. Hey guys, this is Michelle." Nicole informed them

"Yeah I met Michelle this morning," Devlin said.

"We were talking about Quidditch tryouts. You and Michelle should try out," Devlin said.

"Devlin's on the Slytherin team as a beater. Dimitri's a chaser," Nicole informed Michelle.

"We don't know how to play Quidditch," Michelle confessed. They looked at her shocked.

"How can you not know how to play Quidditch?" Devlin asked

"I have always been interested in playing it and wanted to learn how," Nicole said with Michelle nodding in agreement.

"We'll teach you tonight. We can see if we can gather some people on the team and use the pitch tonight after our lessons," Devlin said.

"That'd be awesome. I can't wait." Michelle said.

**

* * *

Hayley**

Hayley and her friends headed from the Great Hall to their Transfiguration class. Her friends were talking about Quidditch. Walter was on the Gryffindor team as a keeper and team captain.

"Quidditch tryouts are in two weeks. You all should try out," Walter said.

"Well the truth is, we don't know how to play Quidditch," Hayley confessed.

"My friends and I can teach you and anyone else who wants to learn," Walter said opening the door to the classroom for Hayley, Elizabeth and Kara.

The four of them split up and sat down at different tables. Hayley went with Walter. Just as soon as she sat down the new teacher came in.

She introduced herself and began talking. Thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door. A few seconds later Professor Granger stood in the doorway. She motioned to Professor Giannoulis to come to her. They talked for a few minutes and looked at Hayley.

"Miss. Potter, would you please go with Professor Granger?" Professor Giannoulis instructed.

Hayley was confused. She looked at Kara and gathered up her things. She walked out of the class room and followed Professor Granger.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Your grandfather is here and wants to meet you. That's why I pulled you out of class," Professor Granger informed her. They reached the gargoyle. Professor Granger muttered the password and walked in.

"Wait here," She instructed.

Hayley put her bag on the floor and looked around. She saw the moving pictures of past headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts. She recognized a man with half moon spectacles. 'Professor Dumbledore' The plank under the photo read. Hayley stood looking at the old headmaster for a long time.

"Ahem," Someone said standing behind her. Hayley jumped and turned around.

Standing before her was Harry Potter. He looked exactly as Hayley pictured him. His hair was still messy. His scar stood out above everything else. Green eyes stared back at her. Another voice spoke which made her jump again. She didn't see Professor Granger standing beside her grandfather.

"Hayley meet your grandfather,"

Hayley shook his hand.

"Hello Hayley," He said.

"It's so good to finally meet you," Hayley said, and then slapped her hand over her mouth.

"It's ok I know all about your situation," Harry said reassuring her.

"Have a seat," Harry pointed to the chair that had appeared out of the tip of his wand. Hayley sat down.

"Why am I here and how am I related to you? How come everyone in my world goes on living as though I was never there?" She asked. She couldn't help herself but those questions have been in the back of her mind for a while now.

"For those answers we'll need to gather all of your friends," Harry said and looked at Hermione. Hermione walked out of the room to get Hayley's friends.

**

* * *

Juli-Ann**

Juli-Ann followed her friends as well as Professor Granger. She had been pulled out of her Charms class with out an explanation. Minutes later, they came upon the Gargoyle. Once again Professor Granger muttered the password.

"In here," She pointed to the door and opened it. Juli-Ann saw Hayley talking to a man she didn't know. The back of his head was facing her.

Professor Granger followed everyone inside and shut the door. She drew up a chair for each of the girls.

Juli-Ann couldn't believe that she had met Harry Potter.

"The time has come for me to tell you why you are here," Harry Potter said.

**_

* * *

Author's note:_** I finally updated. Sorry for the long wait. Juli-Ann your part was cut short I know, but it'll be the beginning of the next chapter then my part will follow. If you are confused with Michelle talking to Nicole then feel free to email me. They can talk together through each other's minds. _(Go ahead and yell at me for leaving it a cliffhanger. I have to figure out what and how I'm going to tell why they are here, so it will take a longer time for me to update)_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Fateless Wanderer:_** Thanks again for being a beta reader. I hope you liked your part!

**_Ami-ImaTomLOVER:_** Sorry for the long update. I didn't go through with my end of the bargain. That's why I decided to update it today!

**_InsideMyWorld:_** At last! The long awaited chapter three is up! Have fun reading it! I know your part was short, but it's also going to be the beginning of the next chapter. Then it will be my part. It's confusing really.

**_Redsbury:_** Thanks for being a beta reader! I hope that you like your part as well. As promised, I started you out first.

**_Tari Seregon:_** Another chapter is up! (Finally)

**_To anyone else who reads this story:_** Any questions or comments, you can always email me or talk to me on line.

**

* * *

A thanks is to be said**

To Fateless Wanderer: Thanks soo much for introducing me to Fanfiction. IF it were not for you wanting me to read your stories, then I would have never met Michelle or Juli-Ann or Katie (Tari Seregon) I'm soo glad that I was introduced to this site. and it's been one year since I first joined the site.

**

* * *

**

**  
Question that I need to have answered. Can be added in with your reviews**: Should I continue writing all of our parts together? Or should I have short chapters with each of your parts separately? For example Chapter 4: Juli-Ann's part, Chapter 5: Kara's part. They'd be shorter chapters but you would all have your parts. I have no Idea what to do. Help!


	4. quidditch part 1

Chapter 4

Disclaimer note: do you think I am J.K. Rowling? NO so I don't own Harry Potter. Just one of the fans who love to write about it!

* * *

Author's note: I have decided to put two people per part in my story from now on. I also decided that this will be an AU fiction. You'll see why half way through Juli-Ann's part. Juli-Ann and Michelle are going to be in this chapter. Juli-Ann's thoughts are: **_'Juli-Ann's thoughts'_** Michelle will be bringing her thoughts into Juli-Ann's mind. Her thoughts will be _'Michelle's thoughts_' if that's too confusing, let me know! Oh and Juli-Ann, I have a surprise for you in this chapter!

* * *

Juli-Ann's part

Juli-Ann sighed as she headed towards the Great Hall with her friends. Her stomach rumbled announcing it needed food; even though she was not hungry. It has been two hours since she learned why she was taken away from her world and brought into the world she thought existed in books. The fresh information fogged her mind.

The short, amber eyed, straight black haired girl sat down with her friends. She stared at her plate as though she was waiting for food to appear.

"Juli-Ann you have to move to put food on your plate. It's not going to magically appear." Hayley said. Juli-Ann began helping herself to mashed potatoes.

"It can appear magically though, remember in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire when Dumbledore spoke from the menu and pork chops appeared?" Elizabeth said standing up for Juli-Ann.

Juli-Ann was confused with the new information. She decided that she should talk to Kara later on after Quidditch. This evening, Juli-Ann was finally going to learn how to play Quidditch. She couldn't wait. She had played the Quidditch World cup on her Game Cube. She knew the position well. **_'I think I should try out for seeker_' **she thought to herself. _'Juli-Ann are you ok? You were quiet when we left Hermione's office._' Her thoughts were interrupted by someone else's voice entering her mind. **_'Who is this?'_** She demanded. _'Michelle'_ Juli-Ann turned towards the Slytherin table and looked at Michelle. She was talking to Devlin, Nicole and Neala. The other straight black haired, amber eyed girl turned and waved at Juli-Ann. Juli-Ann waved back. **_'I am fine, just a tad bit confused of the information we learned two hours ago_**'

_'Me too, I can't wait for Quidditch practice._'(Michelle)

'**_Wait you have Quidditch practice too?'_** Juli-Ann asked her former twin through her mind.

_'Yea, Devlin and his friends are going to teach Nicole and me how to play; we're reserving the Quidditch pitch tonight for Slytherin.'(Juli- Ann)_

_**'We are going to use the pitch tonight too. I wonder how that will work out.'**_ (Michelle)

_'We can learn together! I am going to try out for the Seeker position since I played it so well on the Game Cube we use to have.' (Juli-Ann)_

**_'That's interesting cauz I was going to try out for the same position.'(Michelle)_**

Juli-Ann's thoughts were interrupted once more when a huge Eagle owl appeared in front of Hayley.

"It's a bit late for mail. I thought they normally come during breakfast?" The dark haired green eyed girl questioned her friends.

"Yeah, that's right. Open it Hayley," Kara urged her closest friend.

"Alright, I'll open it," Hayley picked up the letter and gave the owl a piece of her bread.

"Dear Miss. Potter,

I will be visiting Hogwarts again. I will be bringing along my Godfather Sirus Black and Mr. Weasley. I know that Mr. Weasley has not met his granddaughter yet. Would you bring her along? Meet Professor Granger in front of her office at noon this Friday,

Love your Grandfather,

Harry James Potter"

"Oh my god, you get to meet Harry Potter Kara!" Juli-Ann exclaimed.

"Not to mention the real Ronald Weasley," Elizabeth stated.

"You forgot someone," Juli-Ann said.

"Who?" The rest of them chorused.

"Sirius Black," Juli-Ann stated.

"That's right!" Hayley said.

"That's in the letter. You should keep it," Kara told Hayley.

"Oh I am," Hayley replied.

Juli-Ann poked at her food deciding that she was not hungry anymore.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I think I'm going to leave early and get ready for Quidditch," she told the others. Kara gave her a quick glance that had a meaning of 'are you ok?'

"I'll go with you," Kara offered.

Juli-Ann and Kara got up from their table. They headed out the Great Hall and towards the grand stare case.

"I still can't believe we're here, at Hogwarts," Kara said.

Juli-Ann was glad her older friend brought it up because she didn't know how to bring up the subject.

"I still am confused as to why we're here," Juli-Ann confessed.

"What part are you confused about?" Kara asked as the came up to the second floor.

"Juli-Ann, look at where we are!" Kara exclaimed.

They were standing in front of the 'Out of order' bathroom. The one where Moaning Myrtle spends the rest of her time. It was the same exact bathroom where the famous trio concurred up a polyjuice potion in their second year.

"Let's go meet Moaning Myrtle!" Juli-Ann said in an excited tone of voice.

They entered the bathroom.

"O.K. I really can't believe we're in the _bathroom_. It's the entry to the Chamber of Secrets," Kara said looking around.

"Yeah but remember they blocked it off in the sixth book. They were afraid something like that would happen again," Juli-Ann explained.

Suddenly, they heard crying. Juli-Ann looked at Kara, it was the real Moaning Myrtle! They followed the crying into the last stall and knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, may we ask you a couple of questions?" Kara asked the ghost.

A girl came out and stared at them.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"I am Juli-Ann Wood and this is Kara Weasley," Juli-Ann introduced us.

"We know you are Moaning Myrtle," Kara added in.

"How could you know that if we just met?"

"Because we are familiar with the Harry Potter series," Kara and Juli-Ann said at the same time.

"What do you mean series? My world is not a book," demanded Moaning Myrtle.

"We are aware of that. We also know that you knew Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley," Kara said. Juli-Ann stood back quiet.

"Well yeah, I do know them, Hermione Granger is the headmistress of the school," Moaning Myrtle stated.

"We were wondering if you knew any information about the Dark Lord's nephew," Juli-Ann inquired.

"Who?"

"Never mind," Juli-Ann said, not wanting to get into the long story as to why they are here.

"You mentioned Harry Potter. How's he doing?" Moaning Myrtle asked blushing.

"Yes, we did, he is our friend Hayley's grandfather, Ronald Weasley is my Grandfather as well," Kara explained.

"Really?"

"Yup," Juli-Ann replied.

"I can't believe that Harry married Hermione Granger of all people," Moaning Myrtle said.

' _I cant believe that she still has a thing for Hayley's grandfather._' Juli-Ann thought to herself.

"We have to get going. It was nice talking to you Myrtle," Kara said as she checked her watch.

"Bye, come and visit again," Myrtle offered.

As soon as they were out of the bathroom Juli-Ann and Kara continued to make their way to Gryffindor Tower. Kara looked over at Juli-Ann. There was something different about Juli-Ann's hair.

"What?" Juli-Ann asked noticing Kara was staring at her.

"Your hair, something's different about it." Kara exclaimed. By now they were standing in front of the Fat Lady.

"I agree dear," The Fat Lady said interrupting their conversation.

"Lions Claw" Kara said the password and the two went inside.

"What do you mean something's different about my hair?" Juli-Ann demanded, but in a nice way.

"Your hair it's turning pink!" Kara said pointing to her friend's hair.

"WHAT?" Juli-Ann said running to the nearest bathroom.

* * *

: Juli-Ann: Michelle: **_(AN: meaning it goes from Juli-Ann's part to Michelle's part)_**

Michelle and Nicole headed out of the Great Hall and descended down to the Slytherin portrait hall.

"Best wizards," Michelle said stating the password.

"I'll meet you back in the common room in 10 minutes," Nicole told Michelle.

Michelle headed towards her room and entered it. She went to her bed and opened her trunk. _'What am I going to wear for Quidditch tryouts?'_ Michelle thought. She looked in her trunk. Inside, laid a pair of jeans (the ones she wore when she arrived), a Providence High School Band sweatshirt, and several other items. Michelle decided to wear her jeans and school sweatshirt. Then she covered up her Muggle clothing with her robes, made sure her hair was in a pony tale and headed down to meet Nicole.

"Devlin and Dimitri headed down to the Quidditch pitch after dinner," Nicole informed her friend. Nicole was wearing her jeans she wore when she arrived to Hogwarts and her college's sweatshirt.

"Let's start heading down there, it's a quarter to seven," Nicole suggested.

They left the Slytherin common room and headed towards the Entrance Hall.

Juli-Ann and Kara were coming down the stairs at that same time.

"Hi Michelle, Hi Nicole," Kara and Juli-Ann greeted them.

"Hello," Michelle and Nicole replied.

"Where are you headed?" Nicole asked her friends.

"We're headed to the Quidditch pitch to learn how to play Quidditch," Kara informed Nicole.

"Didn't Michelle tell you that?" Juli-Ann questioned.

"No, not really, I didn't know she knew," Nicole said.

"Yeah, Juli-Ann told me during dinner I forgot to mention it to you," Michelle said.

"Wait a moment, you were with me the whole time during dinner, how could you talk to Juli-Ann?" Nicole asked Michelle. Juli-Ann reached the doors first.

"Juli-Ann, what's with your hair? Parts of it is purple," Michelle said noticing her friend's hair.

" First pink, then purple, what in the world is going on?" Kara said.

"Wait, her hair was pink?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, we noticed it when we arrived at the common room after dinner today," Kara informed them.

"Why is my hair changing colors?" Juli-Ann asked her friends.

"We don't know. How could you talk to Michelle at dinner?" Nicole asked Juli-Ann.

"I talked to Juli-Ann through our minds," Michelle informed them.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"I understand," Nicole replied.

"Well I don't can someone fill me in?" Kara questioned.

"Remember when I talked to Nicole through my mind?" Michelle said to Kara.

"Yeah I do we thought you were crazy,"

"Well it happened again during dinner," Michelle informed Kara and Nicole.

"We should ask Professor Granger what is going on during our meeting tonight after Quidditch," Kara said to her friends.

Michelle looked in front of them.

"Hey guys, we're here." She informed them.

The girls had arrived in front of the Quidditch pitch.

'_We finally get to learn! I can't wait!'_ Michelle thought.

They entered the Quidditch pitch and headed towards the center. They saw Hayley, Elizabeth and Katie standing in the middle waiting for them. A tall black guy was standing next to Hayley. He had other team members with him. Michelle saw Devlin and Dimitri standing next to them. Michelle noticed two people she didn't know.

"Well it looks like we're going to teach more than Nicole and Michelle how to play Quidditch," Devlin told Dimitri. Dimitri nodded.

"Michelle and Nicole, this is Parker and Patrick," Devlin informed them.

"Hi," was passed around the group.

Michelle looked at Parker and Patrick. They were identical twins.

"Patrick is our keeper, and Parker is our other beater. We will be looking for one more chaser and our seeker," Devlin informed them.

"How are we going to start this?" Walter asked the Slytherin team captain.

"Well, we could start by teaching them Quidditch," Devlin suggested.

"How?" Dimitri asked.

"That's a good question. Do you guys know what goes on about quidditch? Like do you know how quidditch is played?" Walter asked.

"Yes we have heard of quidditch and know the rules," Nicole answered.

Michelle was glad Nicole did all the talking. Even though Kara is the oldest, Nicole knew what to say and what to do when it came to things like this.

Michelle looked at Juli-Ann.

Her friend acted just as excited as she did.

"Well since you know how to play and the rules, let's get playing." Devlin said.

* * *

Author's note:  
I completed the fourth chapter. Finally, my apologies for the long wait. I had to finish my senior exit presentation/project. I got a 3.5 on the paper, a 2 in the presentation, and a 4 on the product, that equals 9.5 but my teacher rounded it to a 10. In normal grades, it's a 92 WOOT!

let me know what you think of this chapter. I'll get started working on the fifth chapter once I update some of my other stories or start the new ideas I've been dying to start.


	5. Author's note for chapter 4

_Author's note:_  
This has to deal with Taken Away From Reality Chapter 4.

I forgot to mention that from now on, my story is an AU story. which means. Sirus Black is alive. Enjoy. I will update some other stories before I continue with this one. and I will add some new stories I've been wanting to add but couldn't because of senior exit.


End file.
